Descendants: The Dark Five
by DelReyBaby
Summary: Malice, Maleficent's son and Mal's twin brother, finds out what happened to his mother and how it was his sister who caused it. With the help of his friends James, Morgan, Mark, and Ingrid (The Dark Five) plan to attend Auradon Prep and get revenge on his sister and accomplish the mission that the other four failed to do so.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a continuation of the Descendants movie. In this story Mal and Ben ended up just being really good friends.

Descendants: The Dark Five

Many believe the story of the descendants of the biggest villains in the world ended the night of Ben, the prince's, coronation…but they are wrong.

"...I can't believe Maleficent is stuck as a lizard" said the Evil Queen.

"I know, I mean an ant would have been a better fit, easier to crush" said Jafar.

"That's not the point Jafar, our kids betrayed us!" shouted Cruella.

"What are we going to do now?" asked the Evil Queen.

The trio looked at each other and didn't say a word.

"What happens when Malice finds out" said the Evil Queen.

The trio stood quiet again with the eyes bulging out in fear.

The three were about to speak but stopped when they heard the door of their home being slammed shut.

"Mother! Mother!" shouted a young boy.

Jafar looked over at Cruella, Cruella looked over at the Evil Queen, and the Evil Queen began to chew on her bottom lip not knowing how she was going to break the news to Malice, Maleficent's son and Mal's twin brother.

"Queen have you seen my mother, I came in a hurry when I felt the barrier being broke!" said Malice with a laugh as he tried to catch his breath.

The three didn't say anything.

"What?" asked Malice as he saw the trio with nervous looks on their faces.

"Ummm…your mother is already in Auradon" said Jafar.

"What? That is so like her, well as long as she got control of Auradon then its fine" said Malice with a giggle.

"Weeelllll….there's kind of a problem…she is in Auradon and she won't be coming back any time soon" said Cruella.

"Well…isn't that a good thing, she won't be coming back because she has complete control of Auradon right?" said Malice, not understanding what they were trying to tell him. He knew about his mother and her friends plans to send their kids to Auradon so they could get fairy godmothers wand and then break the barrier so that all the villains could escape the island.

"Not…not exactly. She did go to Auradon and made quite an impression on everyone, right" she said to Cruella and Jafar who nodded their heads in agreement.

Malice smiled, he knew his mom would, she always loved to make a big entrance.

"…but she won't be coming back because she can't…because she was turned into a lizard" said Queen chewing on her bottom lip again.

"WHAT?!" shouted Malice.

"She shrunk to the size of her heart because of Mal, she put a spell on her that can only be broken when she believes in love…or if someone counters the spell" said the Evil Queen.

"MAL DID THIS TO OUR MOTHER!" shouted an angry Malice.

The three walked away from Malice knowing that he had his mother's temper.

Malice was about to release all his anger in a roar but quickly had an idea.

"Wait…the barrier is still broken right?" asked Malice.

"I…I…think so" said Jafar hiding behind a chair.

Malice let out an evil chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Cruella.

"The barrier is still broken, they haven't sealed it yet" said Malice.

"Are you thinking like your mother would be thinking?" asked the Evil Queen with a smirk.

Malice nodded his head and smiled.

"I will go to Auradon and fulfill the duty that my sister had failed to do" said Malice.

"But you can't go by yourself" said Cruella.

"Don't worry, I won't" said Malice as he laughed evilly.

The three other villains joining him in an evil laugh.

Malice knew that he couldn't go alone to Auradon so he decided to get back up from his friends James, son of Captain Hook, Morgan, Daughter of Ursula the Sea Witch, Ingrid, daughter of Hans, and Mark, son of Scar. After telling the older trio of villains what his plan was they agreed to help him in any way that they could. They knew it was only a matter of time before the barrier was fixed so they had to act quickly. The Evil Queen found a spell that would send the five to Auradon Prep. After Malice and Morgan chanted it the five became a purple fog that disappeared out of the island and head to Auradon.

A small cloud of purple fog appeared in front of the doors of Auradon Prep and the five teens appeared.

"Here we are!" said Morgan.

The five looked around at the school, at the land, at the bright green grass. Everything was perfect, clean, and colorful.

"Wow" said James as he continued to look in awe.

"This place is…is…", Ingrid couldn't find the words to describe the school.

"Disgusting, look at this. Where the black? Where's the crying children? Where are the people in terror? Ugh…come on" said Malice as he opened the doors of Auradon Prep.

Meanwhile Mal was in the back of the school having lunch with her friends.

"Mal you haven't touched your food" said Evie.

"What? Oh yeah" said Mal taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Is everything okay? You seemed kind of out of it" asked Ben.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach" said Mal.

"Are you sick?" asked Jay.

"No it's not that kind of feeling, it's different, it's weird" said Mal.

"I have an idea, why don't we go talk to fairy godmother, she'll probably be able to help you" said Carlos.

"That' true" said Jay.

Mal nodded her head. The five got up from the outside table and headed towards fairy godmothers office.

Meanwhile Fairy Godmother was walking around in her classroom trying to remember what it was she was supposed to do. Ever since the coronation incident she felt like she forgot to do something. She looked over at the lizard that was trapped in a nice magic proof cage.

"I remember now" she said as she waved her wand and said 'Bippity, Boppity, Boo'.

"There, I knew I had forgotten something important. I forgot to fix the barrier on the island" she said to herself. She placed the wand between her hands and it disappeared. It was sent back to the museum where it stayed safely and secured from everyone else.

Maleficent just rolled her eyes because that's all she could do.

*knock,knock*

"Come in "said Fairy Godmother when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Fairy Godmother, can I talk to you?" asked Mal as she walked into the office.

"Sure Mal, what's up?" she asked.

"I don't know a couple of seconds ago I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach but now it's gone" she said.

"Oh, it was probably because I had forgotten to fix the doom on the island but I just fixed it so everything is back to normal, nobody from the island can get out" said Fairy Godmother.

Mal let out a sigh of relief. That must have been what was making her feel weird.

"That was probably it, okay then, never mind" said Mal giving Fairy Godmother a hug.

"No problem, you know you can all come to me for anything" she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks" said Mal, smiling back at her.

"FAIRY GODMOTHER COME QUCK!" shouted someone.

"What's wrong?" asked Mal as she followed Fairy Godmother out of the office.

In front of them was Malice with Morgan, James, Mark, and Ingrid standing in front of Evie, Jay, and Carlos. A crowed began to circle them, everyone looking at the new kids no one had ever seen before.

"What is going on here?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Malice stopped glaring at the other three kids and turned his attention to Mal who was standing beside Fairy Godmother.

"Mal! Oh my gods and goddesses, I've missed you" said Malice as he walked over and gave his sister a hug.

"Malice what are you doing here? How did you get here with the barrier around the island?" asked a cheerful Mal.

"Well I came to visit you…I heard what happened to mother and I…I support your choice of being good and want to join you" said Malice with a sincere look on his face.

"How did you get here?" asked Mal.

"I used a spell and it worked I guess" said Malice.

"It was probably before I fixed the barrier but don't worry its fixed now" said Fairy Godmother.

Mal just smiled cheerfully.

"That's….great" said Malice with a smile.

"Anyways, I hope you don't mind but I brought some friends because we all want to change, we don't want to follow this path of darkness" said Malice looking from Mal to Fairy Godmother.

Mal looked over at Fairy Godmother who just smiled and nodded her head, "That is great, I am so glad".

"Yeah, this is great. Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Ben" said Ben with a smile extending his hand to Malice.

"Malice this is my friend and future King of Auradon" said Mal.

Malice looked over at Mal and then over at Ben with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Ben, so your seriously the future king od Auradon?" said Malice giving Ben a hug instead of a handshake.

Ben returned the hug.

"Yeah" said Ben with a small laugh.

"Cool," said Malice with a wink making the three laugh.

"Hopefully this goes well and that way we can open the doors of this school to all the children of the island, so we can give them an opportunity to have a better life" said Ben.

"Well thank you for this opportunity and we promise we won't let you down" said Malice.

"Great" said Ben.

"Well how about you five come with me so we can register all of you and then I can show you around the school, sign you up to classes, and show you to your dorms" said Fairy Godmother.

"Perfect, Mal, let's talk later" said Malice. He smiled and snapped his fingers, his friends following behind him as he followed Fairy Godmother.

"Mal, who was that?" asked Ben.

"He is my twin brother" said Mal.

"Wow" said Ben as he watched Malice walk away.

"What?" asked Mal.

"Nothing, I'll see you later guys I have to go to a student council meeting" said Ben as he walked away from the group leaving the four former-villains by themselves.

"Mal…do you actually believe them?" asked Evie.

"I want to, I really do. We just have to keep an eye on them. Maybe they actually do want to change" said Mal to her group of friends. Hoping that her brother was sincere. He was the only family she had besides her mother and she really hoped her brother would actually give being good a try but if not, it would hurt her but she would have to end up turning him into a lizard as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Rotten To The Core

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. I loved the movie a lot and I'm glad that there are other people like me who enjoyed it as well and I am really happy that you all like my story. I know it's not perfect and there are grammatical errors but I am not a professional writer so sorry about that. If you have any ideas for Disney character's you would like to see added to the story or have any ideas for your own original character that you would like for me to add just leave me a message when you comment or message me. Thank you all so much!

Descendants: The Dark Five

Chapter 2: Rotten to the Core

After Fairy Godmother finished showing the kids around the school and giving them their class schedules and a student card which could be used for clothes, food, supplies, anything they wanted or needed since they came to the school with none of their own belongings. Fairy Godmother knew how hard it could be to come to a school were you don't know anyone and if the five were as close a group as the former four-villains then they would all be inseparable, so she decided to give the five the penthouse dorm that had five separate bedrooms but were connected by a living room area.

"So this is your dorm, I hope you all enjoy it" said Fairy Godmother, handing each of them a key.

Malice opened the door and walked inside, the other four followed behind.

"So get some rest, walk around the campus if you wish and if you need anything just come and find me. Your first official day at Auradon Prep will begin tomorrow so good luck" said Fairy Godmother.

Everyone waved bye at her and as soon as she left Malice closed the door with his powers.

He looked around the room with his hands on his waist. The other four were all in awe noticing how big, colorful, and clean the penthouse was. They each went into their own bedrooms and were just amazed by how they looked. Everyone except for Malice.

"I don't like this, there's too much light" said Malice, twirling his fingers causing all the curtains in the penthouse to close and all the lights to become dim.

"Perfect" said Malice with a smirk.

"Wow, dude look at this place!" said Mark, forming into his young lion form and then deciding to run around the place.

"If this is how the students live imagine what the king's castle must look like imagine all the treasures they probably have" said James, the giant TV in the living room getting his attention.

"We'll find out when we take over" said Malice with a smirk as he began to look around.

Morgan walked into her room and was pleased but fell in love when she walked into her private bathroom. It had a bathtub the size of a Jacuzzi, and a light up mirror with sink that had plenty of counter space, "A girl could get use to this" she said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled evilly.

Ingrid was just as pleased as Morgan. Looking at all the cabinet and dresser space she planned to fill with the most expensive and most beautiful clothes she could get. When Fairy Godmother was showing them around the school they passed by the student shopping center and she fell in love with the shopping district.

*whistling* "Group Meeting!" shouted Malice.

Everyone came out of their rooms and sat in the large couch in the middle of the living room.

"Listen I'm sure we are all pleased with the very nice living arrangements we received but let's not forgot why we are here, to finish what those other four idiots couldn't accomplish" said Malice.

Everyone looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be a little harder since Fairy Godmother fixed the barrier so we don't have any contact to anyone from the island and I don't know where my mother is" said Malice walking in a circle but stopped when he remember something very important.

"But I do know one thig" said Malice standing in front of the four.

"What's that?" asked Ingrid as she played with her hair.

"Mal has my mother's spell book" said Malice with a smirk.

The four looked at each other with evil smiles knowing the look Malice was making meant that he had an evil idea.

"Why don't you four go and enjoy Auradon Prep a little, get a little info on everyone, buy some stuff, scare some kids. I have to go have a little chat with my sister" said Malice heading towards the door.

"Wait, don't you want at least one of us to come with you?" asked James.

"Mmmm, yeah you're right, just in case Mark can you come with me" said Malice.

"Sure" said Mark walking up to Malice.

"But you have to turn into a lion cub" said Malice.

Mark rolled his eyes but turned into a lion cub letting out a small roar.

"Perfect, we will see you guys later" said Malice as he walked out of the room with Mark following behind.

"Well what do we do in the meantime?" asked James.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING! " Shouted Morgan and Ingrid in unison.

The three walked out of the penthouse and headed towards the student shopping center.

Meanwhile back in the island…

*knock,knock*

"I'm coming!" shouted the Evil Queen.

"Who could that be?" asked Cruella as she fixed her hair

"Probably a sell's man, take his stuff and then kick him out!" shouted Jafar with a chuckle.

"He- Oh, it's just you" said the Evil Queen losing her enthusiasm when she noticed it was Ursula at the door, she slowly walked away and headed back to her spot on the couch.

"Well hello to you too" said Ursula with a grin walking into the villains home.

The Evil Queen just rolled her eyes.

"We just came by to see if you have heard anything about our children" she said.

Cruella just rolled her eyes and said "Who is 'we'".

"Us three" said Scar, in his lion form, who was followed by Captain Hook and Hans.

"Oh great, who invited the talking cat" said Jafar.

"Hey! You ungrateful little weasel!" shouted Scar, turning into his human form and graving Jafar by the neck.

"Why would he be ungrateful to you? Who are you? You're a nobody" said Cruella with a chuckle.

"I would be nicer to the parents of the future leaders of Auradon" said Hans taking the mirror Cruella was using to look at her reflection and using to making sure his hair was perfect.

"Listen pretty boy-" said the Evil Queen.

"NO you listen!" shouted Captain Hook, motioning to Ursula so she could speak.

"Our children are going to accomplish what your children failed to do and we will not leave until we know they have arrived at Auradon" shouted Ursula.

"Fine!" shouted Back the Evil Queen.

"Fine!" said Ursula. Everyone in the room took a seat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the Evil Queen decided to finally speak up.

"Want to play poker?" asked the Evil Queen.

"Sure, I never lose" said Ursula with an evil laugh

"You better put your tentacles where your mouth is" said the Evil Queen.

Everyone agreed and set up around the coffee table and started playing poker waiting for the children to get in contact with the.

Meanwhile in Auradon Malice was trying to find Mal but got lost…

"Stupid school! Why does it have to be so big!" hissed Malice.

"I like it, there's a lot of room to run" said Mark as he ran circles around Malice.

"Malice!" shouted someone.

Malice turned around and noticed Ben waving at him. He quickly put a smile on his face as Ben walked closer to him.

"Malice! Hey, sorry I've notice you walk around back in forth around the building and ending up in the same place, are you lost?" asked Ben with a smile on his face.

"Ye..Yeah. Your school is so big" said Malice giggling.

"Yeah, it takes a while to get use to but maybe I can help you, were are you trying to go?" asked Ben.

"I was trying to find Mal's room" said Malice.

"Oh that's an easy one, it's on the fifth floor, it should be room 520" said Ben.

"Are you sure?" asked Malice.

"I'm sure, Evie and her personalized their dorm door so it's kind of hard to miss" said Ben with a chuckle.

"Right, I'm sure" said Malice with a laugh.

The two starred at one another for a second.

"Can you-"Malice was about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of a young girl.

"Benny, I've been looking everywhere for you" said the girl walking up behind Ben.

"Oh hey Audrey I was just helping someone" said Ben turning around to see Audrey, "Malice this is Audrey my girlfriend" he said, "Audrey this is Malice a new student, he and his friends are new to Auradon Prep" he added.

Audrey walked from behind Ben and looked at Malice up and down.

"You look familiar" said Audrey with a nasty look on her face.

"That might be because he is Mal's twin brother" said Ben with a smile.

"You let another one of 'them in'" hissed Audrey into Ben's ear but Malice clearly heard it and so did Mark.

Mark tugged on Malice's pants and made a face.

Malice knew this look and picked up Mark in his arms.

Malice walked up to Audrey and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Audrey, I guess you know my sister then" he said.

"Yeah, I sure do…what is that?" said Audrey shaking his hand with a limp hand shake and then making a disgusted face when she saw the lion cub in his arm.

"Oh how rude of me, this is my pet lion, here want to hold him" said Malice handing over the cub.

"No thanks" said Audrey.

"Come on Audrey, look at how cute he is" said Malice as he placed the cub in Audrey's hands.

Audrey ended up holding the lion cub, she was scared at first but when she felt him purr she started to calm down a little and started petting it.

"He is kind of cute" said Audrey as she ran her finger thru the lion's fur.

Everything was okay for a couple of seconds but then Audrey's face went from calm to horrified in a split second.

"What's wrong Audrey?" asked Malice in an innocent tone.

"GET THIS OVER SIZED CAT OUT OF MY HANDS!" she hissed.

"Audrey what's wrong?" asked Ben.

Malice walked over to Audrey and took the lion cub from her hands.

"THIS IS!" she hissed while pointing at her dress.

Malice and Ben both looked in surprise and started laughing.

Audrey was standing in front of them with a giant wet spot that ran down her dress.

"Oh my god Audrey I am so sorry, that has never happened before, maybe he just felt too comfortable in your hands" said Malice as he ran his hands thru the cub who purred in return,

Audrey looked over at Ben who was trying to hide his laughter, she then looked over at Malice who when from smirking at her to giving her an innocent look.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Audrey as she ran towards the bathroom.

"I am so sorry, I hope she isn't mad at me" said Malice.

"Don't worry accidents happen, and who could stay mad at this little guy, she'll get over it" said Ben as he ran his fingers thru the small cub's fur.

Both their hands ended up touching.

"Well, I should go talk to Mal before it gets too late" said Malice.

"Okay" said Ben.

"Okay, I'll see you later, tell your girlfriend I'm sorry" said Malice as he walked towards an elevator that would take him to the fifth floor of the building.

"Bye" said Ben as he waved at Malice.

Malice walked into an empty elevator, he closed the doors with his magic, and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Good job" said Malice into Mark's cub ear.

"Thanks, did you hear what she said about us, who is she?" asked Mark.

"I don't know but I'm sure Mal does" said Malice with a smirk on his face, he enjoyed the anger he caused Audrey to feel. It made his soul feel better.

"Rotten to the core just like mother said" said Malice to himself with a satisfied smug look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know the Five

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all your positive feedback. It keeps me motivated to write and add new characters and think about where I want to take this story. I made this chapter extra-long because there are so many characters and I feel like they all need some character development so we know a little about them. I hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions for new character or ideas please let me know. Please continue to leave reviews and enjoy!.

Descendants: The Dark Five

 _Chapter 3: Getting to Know the Five_

"Look Evie" said Carlos, pointing at Morgan, Ingrid, and James, as he and Evie walked out of the campus coffee shop.

Evie and Carlos hid behind a couple of shrubs.

Morgan decided to split up from the other two when she noticed a young girl jog past her. She had black hair with red tips. She caught Morgan's attention for some reason, so decided to catch up to her and was now walking beside her.

"Kaitlyn?" asked Morgan to the girl who was jogging beside her.

"No, sorry" said the young girl with a smile.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone I knew, my name is Morgan, I'm new to Auradon Prep" said Morgan.

"My name is Melody" said the younger girl.

"Oh nice to meet you, Melody, that's a pretty name" said Morgan with a smile.

"Thanks, my mom told me she had it picked out for me the minute she knew she was pregnant" said Melody.

"Aww, that is so cute. What's your mom's name?" asked Morgan feeling like this girl seemed familiar.

"Her name's Ariel" said Melody as she stopped jogging and decided to stretch.

Morgan's knew this girl looked familiar, she was the offspring of Prince Eric and the sea princess Ariel. Morgan remembered how her mother always told her how she was going to be Queen of the Sea and she would have been the princess but instead they were banished from the underwater Kingdom.

Morgan's raged was trying to get the better of her but instead she remained calm.

"So why all the jogging?" asked Morgan.

"I have to stay in shape for the swim team tryouts, I'm trying out for captain, my mother was captain so I want to follow in her footsteps" said Melody.

"Oh awesome, I love to swim, are the tryouts for everyone?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, you should try out" said Melody.

"I think I will, well I have to go but it was so nice to meet you" said Morgan as she walked away to a safe distance where she couldn't be seen by Melody but she could still see her.

Melody finished stretching and decided to continue her jog.

 _'_ _If my mother couldn't be queen of the sea, make Melody break her leg and fall on her knees'_ chanted Morgan twirling her fingers and pointing at Melody. She didn't stay to see Melody cry in pain but she could hear her. She walked away with a smirk on her face.

"I can't wait to make everyone pay, Malice was right, we are going accomplish everything those four failed to do and I'll personally make sure the little mermaid princess pays for what she did to me and my mother" said Morgan as she walked down the side walk.

Meanwhile Ingrid was in a clothing store looking at all the different dresses and all the jewelry. Ever since she was younger her father told her about how he used to have money and power and how it was all take away thanks to an ice queen. If it wasn't for her Ingrid would have all the luxuries in the world.

"…And I'll take this and this this" said Ingrid pulling different shirts, blouses, skirts, and accessories out of every rack and giving it to the store attendant.

She thought she was finished shopping but out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a beautiful green and turquoise pea coat. Ingrid walked over to the mannequin it was on and pulled it off quickly putting it on. "Oh! This is beautiful! I'll take all of it" said Ingrid handing the store attendant her student card acting like a spoiled brat.

"Daddy always said I deserved the finest things in life" she said as she looked at herself in the store mirror.

While looking at her reflection she noticed a girl with glasses and turquoise eyes who was wearing the most beautiful snowflake necklace, it was full of small diamonds.

Ingrid turned around and noticed that the girl seemed very shy and nerdy, she was looking thru the clothes in the store but by the looks of it she didn't know how to dress herself.

"Hey, cute necklace, did you buy it here?" asked Ingrid as she walked over to the girl.

The shy girl pushed her glasses up and looked around the store.

"I'm talking to you" said Ingrid pointing at the girl with the glasses.

"Oh…oh.. no it was a gift from my aunt" she replied.

"Well it's very cute, I love it" said Ingrid with a malicious smile.

"Tha…thank you" said the shy girl.

"I would die if I had one like it, it's like the perfect accessory" added Ingrid.

"…I…I can make you one if you'd like" said the shy girl.

"Really? How?" asked Ingrid intrigued by the shy girl.

The shy girl didn't say anything she just placed her hands over her mouth and blew, first in a circle motion but then she slowly pulled forward and right in front of Ingrid's eyes there was a chain forming.

"I make them sometimes" said the shy girl handing over an ice necklace shaped in the form of a snowflake. It was identical to the one around her neck.

"Wow! Is it made out of diamonds too?" asked Ingrid as she grabbed the necklace.

"No, it's made out of ice but it will never melt" said the shy girl.

"Wow that is so cool, I mean even if it's not made out of diamonds, it looks just like yours, who taught you how to do that?" asked Ingrid.

"My aunt" said the shy girl.

"Well that is really amazing, what's your name by the way" said Ingrid.

"Elsie" said the shy girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ingrid" said Ingrid.

"Nice to meet you..." said Elsie.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Ingrid.

"It's a gift don't worry about it" said Elsie.

"No let me give you something in return" said Ingrid. She looked around and didn't know what exactly to give the nerdy girl. She sure wasn't going to give her any of her new clothes.

"I know, let me give you a makeover" said Ingrid with a loud cheer.

"A makeover…I don't know?" said a doubtful Elsie.

"Come on it'll be fun" said Ingrid as she pulled the nerdy girl into the makeup section of the store.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ingrid.

"No, I'm kind of invisible for boys…" said Elise.

"Well after today you'll be beating them off with a stick" said Ingrid as she started getting make up ready to transform Elsie, with the help of the store attendant she picked out some outfits for Elise to try on.

After a couple of hours the two finally walked out of the store

"Thank you so much Ingrid, I look so…so…beautiful" said Elsie.

"No problem, just do me a favor and ask your aunt were she bought that diamond snowflake necklace I really want one" said Ingrid.

"Okay, the next time I talk to my aunt Elsa I'll ask her" said Elsie.

Ingrid stopped in her tracks, Elsa was Elsie's aunt as in Elsa the ice queen, Elsa the ruler of the Kingdom of Arendell. She was the reason her family was now living in poverty with all the rest of those disgusting commoners.

"….yeah, ask her and tell me what she says, I have to go but I'll see you around, okay" said Ingrid waving at Elsie as she walked away with her arms full of shopping bags. As soon as she was out of sight from Elsie, her look of happiness turned into anger and envy.

"I'm gonna make sure to add that to the list of things I want when we take over Auradon, a pathetic nerd like her doesn't deserve something that luxurious and glamorous and it's a small price to pay for keeping the Kingdom of Arendell from my family" said Ingrid as she walked towards the groups dorm, throwing the ice snowflake necklace on the ground and stepping over it causing it to break.

While the girls went back to their dorm. James was stuck in the office of the head fencing coach in Auradon Prep.

"Son, why did you try to stab Chad Charming with a spork" asked the fencing coach.

"Because I didn't have a knife" said James.

The coach just shook his head.

"That kid Chad started this, I was minding my business and he decided to push me, were I'm from we don't play that crap" said James.

He decided to get something to eat but ended up getting in a fight with Chad Charming after he pushed him on purpose.

"Well look, I'm gonna let this slide if you do something for me" said the coach.

"What is it?" asked James.

"I want you to join the school's fencing team, I saw how you dodged all of Chad's punches with one hand behind your back" said the coach.

"You saw that?" asked James, "Yeah well, my dad has been teaching me how to fight with swords since I was three and making sure you dodge the sword was just as important as trying to stab your opponent" said James with a smirk.

"Well we could really use someone like you on the team, maybe this way you can release any anger you have in a healthy way, what do you say?" asked the coach.

"I'll think about it" said James before standing up and heading towards the door.

As he walked out of the coach's office he was pushed.

"Watch it dude!" said a young guy, he was in his fencing uniform and in the back was the last name 'Pan'.

James noticed the guy giving him a dirty loo before he turned a corner heading to the locker room. James had never seen that kid but just by looking at him he already knew he didn't like him. Quickly changing his mind. He walked back into the coach's office and said "Coach, I'm in, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Okay, great!" said the coach in a surprised tone.

'Pan…that name sounds familiar, I'm gonna make him regret ever looking in my direction' though James as he headed back to the dorm.

Meanwhile Malice was standing in front of Mal's room looking at the unique door.

"What is this revolting crap?!" said Malice with a look of disgust as he saw the door that read 'Mal & Evie's room' in green, violet, and purple letters.

"I guess your sister is really getting in touch with her artsy side" said Mark with a chuckle.

Malice rolled his eyes at the comment Mark, dropping the lion cub. Mark however was able to land on his four legs.

Malice was about to use his powers to mess with Mal's 'art' but as soon as he raised his hands the door opened.

"Malice, what are you doing here?" asked Mal with excitement in her voice.

"Hey Sis, I just wanted to talk to you a little" said Malice as he walked past Mal and entered her room.

"Stay!" added Malice, speaking to the lion cub that was about to walk into the room, Malice pointed to a spot in the hallway and the cub sat up protectively in front of the room.

Mal left the door open and followed Malice who hesitantly sat on the light violet bed, which was Mal's.

"What did you want to talk to-"

"Mal!" shouted to voices in unison.

Mal didn't finish her sentence, instead she decided to look towards the hallway, hearing the voices of Evie and Carlos.

Malice also heard the voices of the two. As soon as he saw Evie and Carlos reach the room he magically shut the door in front of their faces and locked it, making it impossible for anyone to open it until he unlocked it.

Mal looked over at Malice who had a grin on his face.

"Sorry, I haven't had any quality time with you and just wanted to talk to you for a little bit…without anyone bothering us" said Malice with an innocent look on his face.

"Malice, you can't use your magic like that" said Mal in a scolding manner.

"Mal come on let me have a little fun, we've always been trained on how to use magic but never actually got to practice it" said Malice as he walked over to his twin sister.

"…Well…okay but don't use your magic for anything bad" said Mal with a serious look.

"I won't, I promise" said Malice with a smile on his face.

Mal smiled at her brother, she truly wanted to believe him.

"…speaking of magic, I wanted to talk to you about…Mother" said Malice looking out the window at the now dark sky.

Mal walked over to the bed and sat next to Malice.

"Where...where is she?" asked Malice with a sad look.

"Malice…I don't know…but I'm sure she's in a nice and safe place, Fairy Godmother promised me" said Mal as she took Malice's hand in her own.

"How do you know for sure? You don't even know where she is! You're the one who did this!…You're the one who put a spell on her!" Malice shouted pushing Mal's hand away from his and walking over towards the window in the room looking through the room trying to spot his mother's spell book.

Malice was enraged. The person who was raised just as evil as him decided to not just turn on him but on his mother as well.

"Malice, I had to!" shouted back Mal.

"No you didn't! Mal that was our mother!" he hissed. His anger seemed to be getting the better of him, some objects in the room began to shake.

"Malice, I had to protect these innocent people! Don't you think it hurt me to see our mother turn into a lizard! It did! But I had to do it! So DON'T make it seem like I wanted to put that spell on her" said Mal, she had an angry look but tears were also forming in her eyes.

Malice turned around too look at Mal who was visibly upset and stopped the items that were shaking.

'Perfect' thought Malice as he saw his sister fueled with rage and sadness.

Malice walked over to his sister and stood right in front of her.

"I…I just…I miss her, what if we never get to see her again, I don't even have anything to remember her by" said Malice as he walked over to the bed again.

Mal wiped the forming tears from her eyes and walked over to Malice.

"I'm sure we will Malice, but we shouldn't be fighting, we are the only family each of us has. We should stick together and be there for one another" said Mal as she began to calm down, she looked at Malice with a sincere smile on her face.

"Your right" said Malice as he let out a sigh.

He looked over at his sister who was giving him a hopeful smile, he starred at her for a few seconds not being used to seeing her smiling because of hope and joy instead of because of the fear people had for her. After a few seconds he decided to wrap his arms around her neck and go in for a hug.

Mal was taken back, Malice had never hugged her before, never in her life.

'Maybe he truly does want to change' thought Mal.

Malice quickly ended the hug and pulled back, "Sorry" he said.

Mal smiled, "It's okay, you just…you've never hugged me" she said with a chuckle.

"Well we weren't really a touchy feely kind of family growing up" said Malice with a laugh.

"Your right" said Mal with a laugh.

"…I truly want to change Mal" said Malice with a sincere look.

"You will Malice, just try, being good isn't hard at all" said Mal.

"I just…I wish I had something from Mom so it could give me strength, something that could make me feel like she was with me" said Malice as he walked over to a desk where a book caught his eye. It was his mother's spell book, he knew because of the giant 'M' on the cover.

Mal just stood there and nodded, understand the feelings her twin was feeling.

"…Mal…wait, you still have Mother's spell book" said Malice with a cheerful tone.

Mal walked over to the desk, remembering that she had just left it on her desk.

"Yeah, I forgot about it" said Mal as she picked up the book.

"Well this is perfect…can I…can I have it" said Malice.

"What?" said Mal.

"Come on Mal…this way I can have something that will remind me of Mom" said Malice as he grabbed the book from Mal's hands.

He placed his hands over the cover of the book.

"…I don't know Malice" said Mal.

"Please Mal!" said Malice with an innocent look.

Mal took a few seconds and had an idea.

"I know what we can do" said Mal as she grabbed the book, placing it on the desk, and then saying a spell

' _Twins should always share, duplicate this book so we can be fair'_

After the purple cloud around the desk finally cleared there they laid. Two copies of their mothers spell book.

"Here, this way we both have a piece of mom with us" said Mal as she handed Malice one of the two spell books.

Malice accepted it and smiled, "Thank you so much Mal".

"Just promise me you won't use the book for bad" she said before releasing the book.

Malice smiled at his sister, "I promise" he said as he went in and gave his sister a hug again.

Mal hugged her brother back, Malice just had a face of disgust that Mal couldn't see.

"Well…I should get going it's getting late and my first official day at Auradon Prep starts tomorrow" said Malice as he walked towards the door.

"Okay, if you need anything just come find me" said Mal with a smile as she walked behind her brother.

"I will Mal, thank you" he said as she twirled his fingers causing the door in front of him to finally unlock and open.

When it opened Evie and Carlos fell on the floor.

"Trying to eavesdrop Evie, I would have expected more from you" said Malice as he walked past the two teens who were on the grown.

The both just glared at him as he walked over them.

"I hope he didn't scratch the floor, I know how animals can be" said Malice.

Mal looked at the hallway and noticed the lion cub still sitting up like a statue not moving an inch.

"It doesn't look like it" said Mal.

"I was talking about Carlos" said Malice with a smirk as Carlos mean mugged him.

"I'll see you all around" said Malice as he picked up the lion cub and walked down the hallways towards the elevator with the spell book copy in his right hand.

Mal helped Evie and Carlos get up.

"Mal what happened?" asked Evie as she brushed herself off.

"Nothing we just talked" said Mal as she walked over to her bed.

"Well we have to talk to you too" said Carlos as he took a seat next to Mal.

"About what?" asked Mal.

"We really don't trust Malice and his friends" said Evie.

"Why?" asked Mal curiously.

"Well for one, we think Morgan used magic to cause a girl to break her leg" said Carlos.

"Yeah, and then James started a fight in the café" said Evie.

Mal didn't say anything she just processed everything that was being said.

"I don't know Mal, these kids give me a bad feeling" said Evie as she sat next to her friend.

"I know you guys but we have to give them a chance. They just got here, you can't change someone in a day. We just have to keep our eyes on all of them and make sure they don't do anything bad" said Mal.

"That's gonna be hard" said Jay as she walked into the room.

"Why do you say that?" asked Evie.

"Well, Ben just finished telling me how Malice's 'lion cub' 'accidentally' pissed all over Audrey's dress. Since when does Malice have a cub?" asked Jay.

The three looked at each other at then Mal spoke.

"Wait…is that…that's…that's Mark!" she said remembering the green colored eyes the cub had.

Everyone remembered how the lion teenager could change into any form of a lion.

"Mal, I don't know about you but I don't think these five are here to 'become nice' I think there just here playing nice" said Jay.

"You guys look I know what you're all thinking but I really want to give them a chance. Remember when everyone judged us before actually getting to know us. We shouldn't do that to them. I know Malice and his friends aren't the nicest of people but neither were we" said Mal.

The other three took her words to the heart. They weren't perfect when they first arrived to Auradon but they slowly learned what it meant to be good and became better people along the way.

"I basically lost my mother, I don't know even know where she is, I don't want to lose my brother too" said Mal with a serious tone.

"You won't" said Evie placing her arm on Mal's hand.

"Yeah, we'll make sure" said Carlos placing his hand around Mal's other shoulder.

"Yeah, were like family too and we don't want to see you sad so we promise we will watch Malice and his friends to make sure there on the right path" said Jay as he walked over to his friends and they all got into a group hug.

As the grouped of former villains bonded, the evil prince walked up the stairs of the building his dorm was in.

"I got it!" he said, letting out an evil laugh just for fun.

Malice felt like it was almost too easy getting the spell book.

"Like taking candy from a baby" said Malice as he walked into his dorm, smiling evil at all his friends who in returned smiled evil as well, knowing very well that when Malice smiled it was because his plan was successful.


	4. Chapter 4: Regular

Author Note: Hi everyone, sorry for not updating sooner I kind of had writers block but I am back. Also I forgot to mention but I will now add that this story has some Slash…SOME it's not all SLASH only two character but I just wanted you all to know. Anyways thank you for reading and please continue to review. Thank you! Also if you do not like slash at all my friend TeamSkyBridgeForever he is working on a story called Descendants: The Fearless Four and it is very good.

Descendants: The Dark Five

Chapter 4: Regular

"…So that covers your first day at school" said a cheerful Fairy Godmother.

The group of five were still sleepy from the night before. They weren't use to being woken up at six in the morning and being in class at seven. The five would take turns yawning.

"Oh and before I forget…" said Fairy Godmother as her wand magically appeared in her hands.

"Bippity Boppity Boo" said Fairy Godmother as she waved her wand, a sphere forming around the five, it changed colors from yellow to blue.

The five looked at each other before Malice spoke up.

"What was that? Was it like an energy sphere to wake us up?" he asked.

"No, it was more like a magic storing sphere" she said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"Well we here at Auradon Prep believe that true magic comes from text book, we believe that an education is what someone needs to survive and move up in the real world. Magic isn't practice here, it hasn't been since the kingdoms united to become the United States of Auradon" she said as she clapped her hands which made her wand disappear.

Malice didn't believe he raised his right hand to move a base on a table but failed. The other four noticed this and were in disbelief.

"Well anyways, I will let you all go to your classes because breakfast is about to end and class is about to start but I will see you in Goodness class since I teach it" said Fairy Godmother with a laugh as she walked away from the group leaving them in the cafeteria of the school.

"…Malice, what are we going to do?" asked Ingrid in a frighten tone.

None of them besides Malice and Morgan really had magical powers but the whole point of coming to Auradon was because you could use your magic here. Malice's entire plan was centered on him using his magical powers to their fullest extent but now he was hit with a low blow.

"…I…I don't know" said Malice in a confused tone.

His mother always told him that as soon as they got to Auradon they would finally be able to use there magical powers. He was never told that Fairy Godmother could actually drain them if she pleased…or maybe this was a new thing Fairy Godmother did to protect the school.

The bell rang and it could be heard all around the school.

The five looked at their schedules to see what classes they had for first period.

"Where are you headed Mark?" asked Morgan.

"I have track" said Mark with a smirk.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Good for you, I have Algebra I" she added.

"Ingrid, what class do you have?" asked James.

"I have…Astronomy?!" said Ingrid.

"Me too!" said James.

"Well at least I won't be alone" said Ingrid looking at herself in a small pocket mirrors.

The four then crowded around Malice who was still quiet.

"Malice…what class do you have?" asked Ingrid putting her mirror away.

"I have Auradon History" said Malice in a mono tone voice, he was still thinking about what he was going to do without his magic. How was he going to get Fairy Godmothers wand? How was he going to find his mother?

"…Malice, are you okay?" asked Morgan.

"…" Malice stayed quiet.

"So what are going to do Malice?" asked James.

Malice shook his head and came back to reality.

"I guess for now we just have to 'behave' and act like regular students until I think of a way for me to get my powers back, without them I…I mean WE are just like these mortals" said Malice as he looked around the hall at all the other students.

The four looked at each other and then at Malice and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then, we will meet outside for lunch by that table that's under that giant willow tree" said Malice.

The four nodded.

"Okay then…see you all later" said Malice.

The five split up and headed towards their classes. James walked with Ingrid to their Astronomy class. Morgan headed to her Algebra class. Mark ran towards the field were track was in. And Malice headed towards his history class still thinking of a way he could get back his magic.

Malice was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone while turning a corner. He fell back and was about to go off on whoever it was that bumped into.

"WHAT THE FUCK! CAN YOU…" but stopped his shouting when he noticed it was Ben.

Ben had his hand out so Malice could take it so he could help him get up. Malice accepted the help and got up from the floor.

"Sorry Malice I was too busy looking over the student council stuff, I should have been looking where I was going" said Ben with an apologetic look on his face.

Malice brushed off the dust on his clothes, "It's okay Ben, it was completely my fault I was too busy thinking…sorry" he said, the 'sorry' part being the most painful.

Ben just nodded his head and smiled.

"I guess it was both out faults" said Malice with a small laugh.

"Yeah I think your right" added Ben, laughing as well.

Malice noticed the stack of papers and binders Ben was carrying in one arm.

"Do you need help?" asked Malice.

"Yeah, actually that would be great, thank you" said Ben as Malice took some of the binders Ben was trying to carry in one arm.

"No problem" said Malice with a smile.

"I was just headed to history class when Lonnie handed me all this stuff to look over before our next student council meeting" said Ben.

"Oh really, I'm heading to history class too, is your teacher Mr. Baxter?" asked Malice.

"Yeah! It is actually" said Ben.

"Well then you can show me were his room his cuz I am completely lost" said Malice, lying thru his teeth but Ben couldn't notice.

The two then began walking to Mr. Baxter's history class. They arrived late so they had to sit next to each other in the two empty seats in the back of the classroom.

Meanwhile in Astronomy class Ingrid and James also walked in late but were greeted by a very nice and sweet old teacher.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am Mrs. Potts your Astronomy teacher" said the teacher cheerfully.

"Hello, I am Ingrid and this is James" said Ingrid with a fake smile while James just looked over everyone with a serious face.

All the guys and girls seemed to have notice Ingrid and James, the two were basically perfection Ingrid with her beautiful blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect smile and James with a model looks and athletic body it might have helped that they were finally out of there horrible clothes from the isle and in all designer brand outfits that Ingrid had bought for everyone. All the students were fanning over Ingrid and James except for two.

"Can you believe this crap?!" said Jay in disbelief as he sat in the back of the classroom a little jealous that James was getting the attention from all of the girls instead of him.

"Dude just shake it off, after the game this Friday James is gonna be old news and you'll be MVP again and all the girls will be all over you" said Carlos.

Jay nodded his head, "Your right but these new kids" he said while shaking his head.

"I know what you mean" said Carlos as he looked over at how Ingrid and James sat there like snobs acting as if they were celebrities or something.

Meanwhile Morgan was seated next to Evie and they were currently taking a pop quiz.

"…Hey...what's the answer to question thirty?" asked Morgan in a low whisper.

"I am not gonna help you cheat!" hissed back Evie, flipping her hair and ignoring Morgan.

Morgan rolled her eyes and decided to try to look over the shoulder of the boy in front of her named Doug.

"Hey! Stop cheating!" said Evie in a whisper that caused Doug to turn around and look at the beautiful girl behind him.

Morgan notice Doug now staring at her thanks to Evie and decided to flirt with the nerd who was now red.

"Hey cutie…do you know the answer to question thirty?" she asked with a wink.

"Ummm…yea…it's D" said Doug nervously.

"Thanks" said Morgan.

Evie noticed this, "Doug, don't help her!" she hissed.

"Oh come on Evie like you've never cheated before" said Morgan in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah Evie she's new, remember when you use to use your little magic mirror" said Doug.

Evie gave Doug a look that caused him to turn around in his seat and finish his quiz.

Morgan raised her eyebrow when she heard Doug's comment.

"Magic mirror?" asked Morgan.

"I don't use it anymore!" hissed Evie.

"Oh really?!" said Morgan with a smirk.

'So the little brat has a magic mirror that she used to get answers…maybe it can be used for other stuff? I wonder if anyone can use it or if it's just her? I wonder where it is?' thought Morgan as she looked down at her test.


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Mirror

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. I loved the movie a lot and I'm glad that there are other people like me who enjoyed it as well and I am really happy that you all like my story. I know it's not perfect and there are grammatical errors but I am not a professional writer so sorry about that. If you have any ideas for Disney character's you would like to see added to the story or have any ideas for your own original character that you would like for me to add just leave me a message when you comment or message me. Thank you all so much!

Descendants: The Dark Five

Chapter 5: Magic Mirror

"…So, Evie has a magic mirror?" asked Malice as he and Morgan walked down the hallway that lead to their next class.

"Yeah, some kid said she used it to cheat in class" said Morgan.

"I wonder…", Malice stopped in his tracks and started thinking.

"What are you thinking?" asked Mark as he caught up to the other two.

"We need to get our hands-on Evie's mirror and see if it will work for us, do you know where she keeps it?" asked Malice, facing Morgan.

"Well, she said she doesn't use it so she must just have it stored in her room" said Morgan.

"Well I guess we are about to find out" said Malice as they reached the end of the hall and he turned left towards the exit instead of a right.

"Where are you going?" asked Morgan as she stood there, watching Malice walking towards the exist.

"To get the mirror, go to class, and we will all meet during lunch under the willow tree" said Malice as he walked out the doors.

"Well…you still have me…Uma" said Mark as he placed his arm over Morgan's shoulders.

Morgan rolled her eyes at the name only her mother called her by, instead of replying she started walking towards her class leaving Mark to stand there by himself.

"I guess not" said Mark as he stood there confused, not knowing in which directions his classroom was.

"You coming?"

Mark turned around to see Malice standing outside with the exit door open looking at him.

Mark smirked, "Of course my prince".

Mark ran out the building and followed Malice towards the dorm rooms.

"Can you still morph?" asked Malice.

"Yeah, morphing is nature not magic" said Mark with a smirk.

"Ok, good" said Malice with a smirk.

"Oh, by the way…" said Malice as he stopped and placed his finger on Mark's nose, "I need you to change into a cub again".

Mark rolled his eyes but did as Malice asked.

"Good" said Malice as he continued to walk with Mark beside him in his cub form.

While Malice and Mark headed towards Evie and Mal's dorm room to retrieved the magic mirror, Mal was currently talking to Ben about Malice's lion cubs' accident.

"…don't worry Mal, I'm not mad" said Ben as he finally stopped laughing from remembering Audrey's reaction.

"Okay, that's great, because I don't want your first impression of Malice be a bad one" said Mal.

"You really care about him" said Ben.

"Yeah, he's my brother, he is the only family I have. We were raised together in the Isle so I know how he is but I actually think he wants to change he just needs some guidance" said Mal.

"Don't worry Mal, I'll help you keep him out of trouble" said Ben with a smile.

"Thanks" said Mal as she returned the smile.

"And as far as the whole Audrey thing goes, it was actually a good thing that Malice's cub peed on Audrey" said Ben with a laugh.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mal with a laugh.

"Because we…we broke up"

"What?!...I mean good riddance" said Mal.

"I should have done it a long time ago, like when I noticed how unfairly she treated all of you, sorry about all that" said Ben.

"It's okay, it's all in the past" said Mal as she placed her hand on top of Ben's.

The bell rang across the school meaning that everyone was now in class, everyone except Malice and Mark.

"Shit!" said Malice.

"What's wrong?" asked Mark.

"It's locked" said Malice.

"You want to hear something worse?" asked Mark.

Malice rolled his eyes and said "What's worse than the door being locked?" asked Malice as he picked up the cub.

"Evie is coming this way" said Mark.

Malice looked to the right and could see Evie heading his way with Lonnie, he had to think quick.

"I have an idea, stay behind me so they don't see you, then when they open the door you run in and hide, stay in there until they leave then come out until you find that mirror, got it" said Malice as he put the cub down, the cub quickly hiding behind Malice.

Evie stopped speaking to Lonnie when she noticed someone standing in front of her door.

"Excu…Malice, what are you doing here?" asked Evie, suspiciously.

"Hi Evie, I was just about to knock to see if Mal was her but since your already about to walk in I'll just follow you in" said Malice with a smile.

Evie looked at him suspiciously but took out her key and opened the door.

"I think she has English right now, and we are about to leave to I just came to get my sketches for fashion club" said Evie as she walked into the room with Lonnie following behind her and grabbed her sketch notebook.

"I see" said Malice as he opened his leg, letting Mark run into the room and hide behind a bed without being noticed.

"Shouldn't you be in class too Malice?" asked Evie, placing her hand on her hip,

"Yeah, I guess, Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Malice, Mal's brother" said Malice as he extended his hand to greet Lonnie and ignoring Evie's question.

"Hello, I'm Lonnie" she said as she shook Malice's hand.

"Nice to meet you, your hair style is very cool" said Malice.

"Thanks, Mal did it" said Lonnie, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Did she now? I didn't know Mal was a secret cosmetologist, Evie, did you?" asked Malice as he looked at Evie.

But before Evie could answer Lonnie added, "Well she didn't physically do it, she found a spell in her spell book that can give you a cool hairstyle" said Lonnie in a cheerful tone, loving when she gets compliments on her hair style.

Malice raised an eyebrow when he heard that Mal used a spell from his mother's spell book.

"A spell you say? Well I thought that magic wasn't allowed in Auridon" said Malice.

Before Lonnie could respond Evie interrupted, "It's not."

Malice looked at Evie but then looked at Lonnie with a raised eyebrow, looking for answers to his question.

"Well one's own magic doesn't work like internal magic but magical objects and spell books still work" said Lonnie innocently.

"You know what Malice, we actually have to head back so if you don't mind…" said Evie as she headed towards the door.

"Oh, I was just about to leave, I'll see yawl later, tell Mal I stopped by" said Malice as he walked out the room and headed out of sight. Lonnie and Evie walked out of the room as well with Evie locking the door behind her and heading the opposite direction that Malice went.

Malice came out of his hiding spot, behind a table when he saw that Evie and Lonnie were gone, and walked over to the door.

"Mark, they left" he whispered.

He stood there for a couple of seconds before the door opened and a small cub came out with something in his mouth.

Malice bent down to pick up the cub and took the object he had in his mouth, "What do we have here?" said Malice as he smirked. He looked around the hallway and made sure no one was around before placing the small mirror in his pocket. He started walking down the hallway with the cub in his arms.

"Good job" Malice said as he started to pet the cub, the cub purring in return.


	6. Chapter 6: Cherry

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. I loved the movie a lot and I'm glad that there are other people like me who enjoyed it as well and I am happy that you all like my story. I know it's not perfect and there are grammatical errors but I am not a professional writer so sorry about that. If you have any ideas for Disney character's you would like to see added to the story or have any ideas for your own original character that you would like for me to add just leave me a message when you comment or message me. Thank you all so much!

Descendants: The Dark Five

Chapter 6: Cherry

"I COULD KILL YOU!" hissed James as he held a sword to Jack Pan's throat.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" shouted Jack, as he struggled under the taller boy.

The small argument that James and Jack had after fencing practice became a full-on fight, the rest of the guys in the locker room circled them, no one tried to break up the fight because they feared what James was capable of.

"What's going on here?" the team captain asked as he walked to the front of the crowed.

"BREAK IT UP!" he shouted as he pulled James off Jack.

"This doesn't concern you!" hissed James at Jay.

"I'm saving your butt right now so I suggest you shut up!" hissed Jay in a low voice so that only James could hear him.

"Nothing to see here, everyone finish up, the bell is about to ring" said Jay causing everyone to head back to the showers and finish getting dressed.

Jay helped Jack up and headed towards his locker but giving James a serious look before leaving. Jack dusted himself off, shoving James as he headed to his locker.

James kicking Jack in the back of his knee causing him to fall.

"You won't be so lucky next time squirt" said James as he headed to his locker.

While James was finishing getting dressed in the locker-room, Ingrid was waiting in line for her turn to audition for the role of Dorothy for the school's productions of 'The Wizard of Oz'.

As she waiting in her seat to be called up next, she noticed the small nerdy girl from yesterday sitting in the back of the auditorium.

"Elsie?" she whispered from her seat.

The nerdy girl ducked in her seat so she couldn't be seen.

Ingrid walked to the back and found the girl.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? why are you here in the back?" asked Ingrid.

"Hi, yeah, sorry, I was hiding" said the girl shyly.

"Hiding, from what?" asked Ingrid.

"From everyone, I love the school musicals…I just…I'm always scared to audition, I mean I don't think I would ever have a chance" said the girl as she sank in her seat.

'Yeah, it doesn't help that you're an ugly ducky' thought Ingrid in her mind but remember that Malice had told them to play nice for a little bit.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try, here why don't you watch me and after if you feel like you're up for it you ask the theater teacher if you can audition" said Ingrid.

"I don't know" said the girl nervously.

"Ingrid, you're up next!" shouted the teacher's assistant.

"Wish me luck" said Ingrid with a smile, 'little bitch' she thought in her mind as she walked to the stage and handed her music to the pianist.

"Ok, Ingrid! Dazzle us" said the teacher.

"Yes ma'am, this is an original song that my friend wrote back when we were in the Isle" said Ingrid as she looked at the pianist so he could begin to play.

"Love…

I said real love

Is like feeling no fear

When you're standing in the face of danger

Cause you just want it so much…" she sang, her voice catching everyone's attention.

"A touch…

From your real love

It's like heaven taking the place of something evil

And letting' it burn off from the rush,

Yeah, yeah (Fuck)

Darlin', darlin', darlin'

I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces

My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme

And all of my peaches (are ruined)" her voice hitting every note perfectly. Everyone's jaw was one the floor.

"Love, I said real love

It's like smiling when the firing squad's against you

And you just stay lined up,

yeah (fuck)

Darlin', darlin', darlin'

I fall to pieces when I'm with you,

I fall to pieces (bitch)

My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme

And all of my peaches are ruined (bitch)

My rose garden dreams,

Set on fire by fiends

And all my black beaches are ruined

My celluloid scenes are torn at the seams

And I fall to pieces (bitch)

I fall to pieces when I'm with you

(Why?)" she inhaled and exhaled as she calmly began to hit the high notes of the song.

"'Cause I love you so much, I fall to pieces

My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme

And all of my peaches are ruined (bitch)

Are ruined (bitch),

are ruined (fuck)"

The song ended and Ingrid smiled, opening her eyes and seeing everyone standing up and giving her a standing ovation, including Elsie, who was now standing in the front row.

"Ingrid, I am impressed! Although this song was not school appropriate, I will allow it this once because of how amazing your performance was, I mean this song was raw and beautiful and your voice fit perfectly with every word that was tied to a note, I am…i…all I can say is we have found our Dorothy" said the teacher as she clapped her hands and so did everyone else in the auditorium, including the other students who had auditioned.

"Thank you" said Ingrid with a smile as she took a bow and walked off the stage.

"That was beautiful Ingrid!" said Elise, cheerfully.

"Thanks, we have a lot of free time in the Isle" said Ingrid.

"Well, would anyone else like to audition?" asked the theater teacher.

Dead silence filled the room.

"Final call to anyone who would like to audition for a part" she announced again.

Ingrid looked at Elsie who seemed anxious but couldn't speak up.

'This might be funny' said Ingrid as she spoke up for Elsie.

"Elsie would like to audition" she shouted as she pushed Elsie towards the stage.

Elsie nervously walked up the stage, "You can do it", said Ingrid.

Elsie walked to the microphone in the middle of the stage and Ingrid took a seat in the front row, next to the teacher, getting ready to watch a train wreck.

"What's your name again sweetie?" asked the teacher.

"Elsie, um…. I wasn't prepared to audition today…so I'm going to sing a song that my aunt use to sing to me when I was child" she said as she took a deep breath and began to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,

don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know

Well now they know" she sang at the top of her lungs, small snowflakes beginning to fall around her, giving Elsie a sparkly affect. Everyone in the auditorium was now in shock, this small nerdy little girl had the voice of an angel. Ingrid was now pissed, she wanted to see the girl humiliated NOT applauded.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway" Elsie sang, hitting every not perfectly.

"Ingrid, I think you might have some competition for the role of Dorothy now" whispered the teacher at Ingrid. Ingrid getting a sour puss look on her face.

While Ingrid was stuck watching Elsie give a performance that rivaled hers, Ben was running in the hall trying to get to his national honor society meeting and didn't notice that someone was turning the corner just as he was, they both bumped into each other.

"Wow, I am so sorry" said Ben as he got up and helped the other young man get up.

"Watch it next time b—Oh, Ben, hey! we need to stop meeting like this" said Malice as he took Ben's hand and stood up.

"Hey Malice, yeah, I am so sorry I was just running late to a national honor society meeting and didn't pay attention when I turned the corner…oh is he okay" said Ben as he picked up the small cub who also fell on the ground, running his fingers thru his fur and handing him back to Malice.

"Thank you, and yeah he is fine, he is a tough little kitty" said Malice as he took the cub.

If Malice could see the cub, he would see that it had rolled his eyes at Malice for his comment.

"Oh by the way, where did you get him?" asked Ben.

Malice looked at Ben with a confused look.

"Your cub" said Ben as he places his finger in front of the cub causing the cub to play with it like if it was a dangling piece of yarn.

"Oh, my cub, yeah, right, I got him in the pet store on campus" said Malice.

"Really?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, he was the only one…anyways I must go, I'm running late for class" said Malice as he started walking away.

Ben smiled and nodded, but grabbed Malice by the arm before he left, "Wait", he said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out…for coffee, or something" said Ben, nervously.

Malice looked at Ben confused.

"You know…as friends, I mean" said Ben with a nervous smile.

Malice thought for a second and then responded, "Yeah, sure, how about tonight".

"Perfect, I'll pick you up around 7 at your dorm" said Ben.

"Ok, cool, I'll see you then, bye" said Malice as he smiled and walked away.

Ben smiled and began walk to his meeting.

When Ben was out of sight, Mark turned back into his human form and followed Malice.

"You're going on a date with the prince of good? Basically, your arch enemy?" asked Mark, as he placed his arm over Malice's shoulders.

"He isn't my enemy, my sister is. And it's not a date but I might be able to get some useful information from him…wait, why do you care" asked Malice.

"No reason" said Mark as he looked to his left, not looking at Malice.

"Are you jealous?" asked Malice with a smirk.

"No!" said Mark in a defensive tone.

"Aww, Marky, your jealous, it's so cute when your animal instincts kick in and you try to be protective" said Malice as they both walked towards there next class.

While Mark and Malice walked to their next class, Morgan and James were currently in an awkward situation.

Morgan was giving Evie a death glare and Evie was returning it and so were James and Carlos.

The chemistry teacher had split all the students in groups of four and they had to work together to finish their lab assignments.

"Professor Porter, can Carlos and I switch partners, ours smell a little fishy" said Evie.

"James and I would like that as well" said Morgan.

"No! you four have to work together now get out of your desk and go to the lab tables and start working on your assignments or I will fail you" said Professor Porter.

"Fine" said Evie as she grabbed Carlos and walked to one of the lab tables.

Morgan and James got up from their chairs and pushed Evie and Carlos to the side as they walked to the table.

"Watch it shrimpy" hissed Evie causing Carlos to laugh.

"What's so funny" said James as he walked up to Carlos.

"Back off dude! I aint scared of you" said Carlos as he stood up to James.

"Hey, leave him alone!" said Evie as he got between the two boys.

While Evie was too busy breaking up the boys Morgan had grabbed test tube and placed its content on n the chair that Evie was going to sit it.

"ENOUGH YOU FOUR! START WORKING!" shouted Professor Porter.

"James, leave the kid alone and come take a seat next to me" said Morgan, with a smirk, from the opposite side of the table.

James saw Morgan's smirk and knew she had something up her sleeve so he walked over and sat beside her while Carlos and Evie where on the opposite side of the table.

"Carlos calm down, let's start working" said Evie.

"OK" said a calm Carlos as he took a seat but quickly stood up when he noticed smoke.

Evie sat in her chair but stood up when she had to reach for a test tube.

"Oh, my god! EVIE SMOKE IS COMING OUT OF YOUR BUTT" shouted Carlos.

"WHAT?! OH, MY GOD!" shouted Evie as she stood up from her chair, when she felt something cold in her chair.

She stood up and noticed a wet spot on her pants and noticed a piece of dry ice on her chair that she quickly kicked off. She turned around and noticed Morgan and James falling out of their chairs from laughter. This caused Evie to snap, she reached over the table and grabbed Morgan by her blue hair. Morgan fighting back.

"HEY! HEY!" shouted the teacher as he ran over to stop the fight, "BOTH OF YOU! DETENTION!"


End file.
